ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
VanaFesta 2007
Please note. The text is a babelfish translation of an official Final Fantasy XI Japanese web site. This was translated from Japanese, so the information is hard to interpret. Scholar thumb thumb thumb *Scholars can use both basic black and white magic, as well as white and black magic spells specific to the job. *While not a magic specialist, scholars use their many specialized abilities to maximize the effects of the spells they wield. *While effective as a main job, scholar is also an ideal support job for mages. The scholar is well versed in white and black magic, and in addition has Scholar-specific white and black magic. It is not a copy of the Red Mage who uses all sorts of magic; instead, this job combines certain job abilities with the casting of magic. In addition, different mage support jobs will have a significant effect on the usefulness of the Scholar. * By the way, they use their books not for physical combat but for magic. Firstly, there are several abilities which are the basis the actions, "White Grimoire" and "Black Grimoire". These are similar to the Samurai ability Hasso and Seigan: the Scholar maintains a protective posture when using White Grimoire, while Black Grimoire allows offensive use of magic. * Much like Hasso and Seigan, the Scholar can always be under the influnce of White or Black Grimoire, as there is no reuse timer for the two abilities. When using White Grimoire, the recast time of white magic becomes short, and consumption of MP somewhat decreases. In addition, healing/divine/enhancing skill will be raised greatly, and certain white magic abilities will only be accessible during use of White Grimoire. On the other hand, White Grimoire will cause an increase in black magic MP consumption and longer black magic recast times. These effects are reversed when Black Grimoire is active: bonuses will occur for black magic, while white magic will incur penalties. Changing between white and black magic abilities is easy, so one must select which ability to use according to circumstances. When Black Grimoire is used with Black mage as a Scholar's support job, a bonus is added to black magic. With these mechanisms, it reaches the point which was many a thing where the ground pill and the absorption quantity of the drain increase even with the white mage, the resist are done to the enemy with respect to case and can utilize also para is and so on magic sufficiently. The scholar's range of other abilities mainly allow the skillful use of different magics. There are several abilities which can be used under either the effects of White or Black Grimoire; however, the reuse timers of these abilities are shared, so changing from one Grimoire to the other will not allow faster reuse of these abilities. Also fulfillment of contract of the summons loyal retainer has shared reuse interval in the same way, but in case of the scholar there is a mechanism which saves this recast. For example, assuming that recast had the ability of 4 parts, when if 1 time you use, 4 minutes it does not wait normal ability, you cannot use the next, but in case of the scholar because recast can be saved up to maximum of 3, continuing ability, 3 times to use, also kind of it is possible. Scholar specific magic: "The magic which gives" the magic the powerful slip damage which "changes the weather of the party member of the object" Changes the weather as for the magic which was seen the eye which changes is not the case that, but the actual weather how that, due to this magic the weather takes precedence. Not only on-target hit ratio and the damage of magic, are not moved also it is possible with only the weather of specification to move the effect of the arms which. Dancer thumb *Dancers have three basic types of moves: ::"Dances" are used to heal party members. ::"Steps" are used to enfeeble targets. ::"Flourishes" are used in conjunction with Steps to deal various special effects. *Since these abilities all require TP, dancers will be required to move to the front lines and engage in melee battle with enemies. *There are also dances which put enemies into a "daze", allowing other party members enganged with the target to drain its HP, etc. Mog House *The macro pallet will be expanded to 4000 buttons! *Gobbiebag capacity will be increased to 70 items! *Players will be able to invite people to their Mog Houses! *During the final Einherjar battle, the only way to evade "His" special attack is to kneel and "pray". Cavernous Maw *Mysterious portals known as "cavernous maws" will appear in various locations around present-day Vana'diel. These portals can be used as gateways between the present and the past. There will be no cost to use the maws. *It is well known that gil didn't become the common currency of Vana'diel until after the Crystal War. However, 20 years ago, the movement to bring gil to Quon and Mindartia had already begun. Therefore, adventurers will be able to use gil when they travel to the past and not have to worry about using the old currency. *While Mog Houses and delivery services will be available in the past, auction houses and many of the town vendors will not be. New Conquest *In past Vana'diel, the large-scale system which changes for conquest. *It is not possible to enjoy at number of people "of ビシージ (besieged)" or more? With the point which is said, furthermore with conquest you felt and the づ and others applied *It makes the feeling get wise that clearly, "individual conduct has produced effect on Vana'diel? " *With putting emphasis on the point which is said, the answering which it examines, arrives, is the new attempt, latest "campaign". *As for "campaign", カンパニエエ&# 12522;ア (past the field area of the world) centering on control, the Al shelf allied forces and the animal human blood alliance troop *War is unfolded, general term of area scramble. *Dominance/inferiority decides with the penetration factor of the area which is totaled at 1 weekly unit the next 1 week means to fight in profitable/disadvantageous state depending upon as a result. As for the prayer you belong to the Al shelf allied forces, in order for post country to raise predominantly, you participate in various activities. *Activity is divided into four elements broadly. *"campaign battles" and "campaign missions", "scout", "questionnaire" (in each case tentative name) *"campaign battles" *"campaign battles" occurs irregularly somewhere of region. *First perhaps, there is many a thing which is happened to see accidentally in the move, but when circumstance and war potential of the allied forces keep improving, it reaches the point where you can hear detailed war situation information, at the area of somewhere it reaches the point where you can obtain the kana some information where "campaign battles" is done. *Repeating the battle at the area on the basis of these items of information, withdrawing the animal human troop and obtaining the dominant right of the area is the object. *As for the merit which controls the area there is a Tsuga which goes, but those where it is most remarkable the point of Campaign exclusive use (allied forces results) with are experience value. About the country where the area which controls is many from many units and it reaches the point where the superior mission is issued, the prayer can obtain results and experience value by the fact that it participates in that. *"Campaign battles" occurred frequently at the every place, if it is in a state where private magic has caught there are no either times when experience value is lost. In addition like besieged time is not restrained, you have aimed toward those which it can participate with ease e.g., equal to the amount which participated can obtain point and experience value. *"campaign missions" *The mission in order the country issues, to make campaignエ profitable. *As for the mission the war situation maneuvers policy government-managed policy control area scout etc. who are issued in every class depending from basic ones, on the thing and with totaling, to those which are issued large number. It has issuing the mission in the same way as Assault with ticket system, but as for differing from assualt, at the time of mission issue say that just the prayer which it has issuing consumes the ticket. *In other words, if it participates in the mission which other PC receives, if time you permit, it means to be able to acquire reputation value. In addition, the mission which is issued does not receive restriction and the revision with class, unites the party with anyone and it is possible to enjoy. *Being to prepare the colorful contents which are adjusted degree of hardness and to number of people above Assault in the pleasure! With Assault, with minimum 3 people from level 50? It had become the lowest threshold, but with "Campaign mission" and possible thing low anything etc. other than the thing battle which at level is ended possible thing at brief, you adjusting to your own place tile and feeling at solo, it reaches the point where you can play. *"Scout" *Because there are times when "unique NPC which does not belong to the Al shelf allied forces" has loitered in John field and Don, scouting them, participate in fixed period campaign. If, those which bring the effect whose some oak and others is good to the troop and the country etc. it is in NPC which responds to the scout, those where participate you pull your own organization and accompany and as a unit, furthermore, by the fact that you make belong new campaign mission and QUEST those etc. which occur various. Whether there are also times when episode of the unexpected character is visible between the fence? *"Questionnaire" *In the past world does the questionnaire for national policy in each town is done, "prefers which area and go to attacking? "" It attacks with some strategy?"," what kind of engineering development is advanced?", and so on the plural questionnaires confronting, your own opinion it is designed in such a way that it can be put out. *When one time it totals this in one week, national policy of the following week is decided, it responded to that "campaign battles" and "campaign missions" occur. Gifts? *Because the latest event has become also competition in 3 countries, when it participates in competition, it does not leak and can receive HQ edition. The result of competition, in the country where the point is most with point totaling every of post country, the specialty item counter sells entirely, in state! Furthermore, the result which it totals & sums up, most 3 national teleports are opened circumstance at each world to post country which obtains the point temporarily. In addition to these, the point persevering at each world, in the person whom it saves, whether future, furthermore another glasses are sent? Category:Live EventsCategory:Special Events